


Of Course You Are

by Fluphies



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The core five have a sleep over (don't worry boys and girls are separated thanks to Cory) and shenanigans ensue followed by feelings and all that crap. But things end up perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Are

This was perfect. They had just graduated and were moving on the grander and greener pastures and still Riley knew exactly what they needed. The right balance between the old and new to keep them from forgetting how the past was while preparing to move on. The core five were all invited to Riley’s house for a movie night with fuzzy pajamas and extra buttery popcorn. Zay, Farkle, and Lucas were barely allowed to stay the night and only if they followed all of the rules. Mr. Matthews only agreed as long as the boys stayed on the pullout couch and the girls stayed in Riley’s bedroom once it was lights out. 

Somehow the night was perfect. Maya and Riley had a talk before everyone showed up and they had a mutual understanding about everything that happened the year before, especially in Texas. This actually managed to keep things less awkward and Lucas was actually pretty good at just being a friend. Who knew? Maya and Riley were able to be how they were before all the drama.

When Maya’s eyes got droopy and Farkle had fallen asleep against Lucas’ shoulder they decided they should call it a night. Laying in bed though, Maya couldn't be farther from falling asleep. She caught herself struggling to gaze anywhere but the back of Riley’s neck, the way her hair fell softly against the pillow. 

Suddenly, Riley turned over onto her other side so she was facing Maya, their faces inches apart. In a voice barely a whisper, barely audible, Riley spoke, “Maya?”

“Yeah,” Maya responded at an equal volume.

Riley hesitated looking around, “Why do you call me Honey?”

“Because you're sweet,” Maya replied simply but her eyes showed how much it truly meant to her.

Riley smiled slightly then sighed and all you could here was their breathing as they lay there. She took her time memorizing Maya’s face so she'd never forget it. Finally she said, “I can't sleep.”

“Me neither,” Maya laughed softly.

Riley’s brow furrowed though, “I just keep thinking…” she paused and Maya raised her eyebrows waiting for her to finish. Riley took a deep breath and continued, “About you. And about my parents and about everybody else. And what they'll think of me.”

Maya shook her head, “I don't get it. What are you even talking about? You do talk some nonsense, Matthews.”

Riley took the leap. Lifting her hand to Maya’s face, her thumb trailing across her cheek she pulled them closer and kissed her.

Maya didn't react. She didn't kiss back, but hell, she couldn't even move. Not only was it her first kiss, but it was also the first time she'd felt like this. This close to somebody, maybe more that best friends should be. She was too shocked to move.

In a labored movement, Riley shifted herself back in the other direction, burying herself in the blankets. 

“Riley, I-” Maya tried to say when she finally could.

“Sorry, please just forget I did that,” her voice shook. “Please.”

Maya didn't know what to do so she did nothing at all, but say okay.

 

In the morning, Maya woke up and Riley wasn't there. She climbed nervously down the steps into the kitchen to find the guys sitting around the table and Riley pulling syrup from the cabinet. A large stack of pancakes sat at the table.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lucas greeted her. Maya sat down in the open spot beside him, across from Riley.

“So ladies,” Farkle said, “Any new boys in your lives? I mean, now that Lucas is off limits.”

The girls exchanged looks, both knowing the answer though it meant so much more. “What brought this up?” Maya asked.

Farkle put his hands up in peace, “Hey, I asked Lucas the same question.”

“You asked him about the men in his life?” Riley responded jokingly though she was obviously nervous about this whole conversation.

Zay chimed in, laughing, but clearly trying to pry, “So what's the answer.” He was looking between Riley and Maya.

Riley could have easily lied. Or she could have told the truth and say there were no guys. Yet something made her so hesitant to speak. Probably because Maya knew the whole truth no matter how many times she said to forget.

So Maya took in a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to say. “Actually, while we’re on the subject, I'd like to tell you all something. Because I trust you guys and I know you'll support me no matter what.”

“Yeah of course,” Lucas assured her. Everyone nodded. “You can tell us anything.”

“There is someone I like,” Maya talked slowly and carefully, “and she's a girl.”

Maya didn't look at Riley, but she knew she was talking about her.

“Do we know her?” Farkle asked, wanting to know everything. “Does she like you back?”

Maya glanced down at her pancakes so she didn't give herself away. “You do. And I think she does. But she's afraid to tell anyone because she doesn't think the people who care will still love her. It's a shame really.”

“Well, we still love you,” Zay reached across the table to place his hand on her arm.

Maya smiled, “I knew you would.”

Riley had been distant this whole time but finally she spoke up, “I'm sure she'll come around, Maya. Maybe she just needs more time than you.”

“It’s all really new to me, too.”

Maya’s phone vibrated in the pocket of her pajamas. When she pulled it out her mom's contact lit up on the screen.

“My mom's here to pick me up,” she said, “I guess I'll use the door today.”

Riley stood up abruptly, “I’ll walk you out.”

Maya smiled as Riley walked her out the door and shut it behind her. Maya finally laughed when they got outside and she saw Riley’s adorable angry face.

“What are you mad about?” Maya said, using her fingers to unfurrow Riley’s eyebrows. “I never said it was you.”

“Oh, so I'm not the girl you like?” Riley asked with maybe a hint of sarcasm.

Maya took Riley’s face in her hands and kissed her on the lips. Riley immediately melted into her, her arms finding their way around the shorter girl’s waist. And when Maya pulled away Riley’s head fell right onto her shoulder, her nose muzzled in her neck.

“Of course you are.”

Suddenly, the door swung open and out tumbled the three boys.

“Were you guys eavesdropping?” Maya asked, ready to fight. Luckily, Riley was still wrapped around her and able to hold her back.

“No use denying it, boys,” Zay shrugged. Maya stabbed him with her eye daggers.

“Awwww, come ‘ere you guys,” Lucas cooed. And with that he pulled them all into the perfect hug.


End file.
